


A Kiss Good Morning

by Dustbunny3



Category: Justice League of America (Comics)
Genre: Cuddles, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Rude Awakenings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 12:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14164647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3
Summary: Sigrid wakes Olivia for work.





	A Kiss Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for FemFeb this year. Obscure pairing time, woo! The internet tells me the flirtation between these two didn’t go anywhere (I’d been hoping I just hadn’t got my hands on the right books yet) and that’s a shame. Not that I’m super attached to them as a ship, but still. Anyway, enjoy!

“Olivia,” is murmured into her hair. “Wake up.”

She snorts, snuggles deeper into the blankets and the warm body wrapped around her. There’s laughter in the sigh that tickles her neck but Sigrid still gives her a shake. Olivia grumbles nonsense syllables as if they’ll make up an answer for her from thin air.

“You told me to wake you for your meeting,” Sigrid reminds her. She sounds a little more awake now but still isn’t bothering to get up herself. If anything, she nuzzles closer.

“That was Responsible Olivia,” comes rumbling from deep in Olivia’s throat. “She doesn’t speak for me.”

Sigrid hums, hand smoothing up and down Olivia’s arm as she presses a kiss to the nape of her neck. She’s still sighing, floating on half-sleep and affection and victory, when Sigrid’s lips turn freezing cold.

Laughter follows her as she launches herself shrieking out of Sigrid’s arms and out of bed. She turns and smacks her full in the face with a pillow, not that it dampens Sigrid’s amusement. “Just for that,” Olivia declares over the laughter as she stalks across the room to get dressed, “I’m not kissing you goodbye!”

(Of course she kisses her goodbye.)


End file.
